A Hot Dog
by loveforcolours
Summary: She was comepletely stressed out. She needs to find a way to get that harmless food item in his gorgeous mouth before she pull's her hair off, than he would need to get her extensions. She did not need another annoying task to do each morning. Z&V OneShot


**Title:** A Hot Dog

**Summary:** She was completely and utterly stressed out. She needs to find a way to get that harmless food item in his gorgeous mouth before she pull's her hair off, than he would need to get her extensions. She did not need another annoying task each morning. Z&V

**A/N: **Here's another sotry! Hope you guys like it. I've been procastinating so this story took so much longer than usual! Please read and review.. and if this story is on another Fanfic site, well don't be surprised. It's still me who wrote it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or Zac, Vanessa or Ashley.**

* * *

"It's a hot dog." Vanessa smiled as she tried to keep pace with Zac.

"A hot dog?" Zac questioned like a little kid asking an adult on how babies are made.

"A hot dog." Repeated Vanessa getting a tad-bit annoyed.

"Hot dog?"

"Yes, Hot dog."

"Hot dog?"

"Hot dog.."

"Hot dog?"

"What the f..fudge. ZAC!"

"ZAC!" His voice repeated accidently as his eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

"What?" Zac looked down at his girl friend obviously confused.

"It's a hot dog!"

"It's a hot...dog?" Zac repeated as confusion etched it's way into his ocean blue eyes.

"Exactly. That!" Yelled Vanessa satisfied.

"Where is 'that'?" Zac asked.

"ZAC!"

"What?"

"Just eat the god damn hot dog, so that the world won't have to stop." Vanessa said giggling slightly.

"Where?"

"Zac, you know I love you, but the hot dog is in your hands!"

"Oh... where is yours?" He tried to direct the attention towards his girlfriend.

"I finished it like five minutes ago, Zac."

"Oh."He mumbled defeated.

"Just eat it!"

"No!" Zac yelled out by accident.

"What? Why?" Vanessa asked curious, a grin edging it's way across her face. Maybe she would get something out of this after all.

The happy couple were walking in a park in the sunny town called Los Angeles. Both of them were enjoying each other's presence, but Zac was annoying the hell out of Vanessa and she was not one bit happy about it either.

On the other hand, Zac was definitely enjoying it.

The sun was shining down on the couple who were dubbed as Zanessa in newspapers, tabloids the media world and of course their adoring fans.

They had come a long way.

Making their way through the biggest hurdle to the tiniest one. They still managed. Even if one would end up in the ER diagnosed with mental illness, they would for sure stand by each other's side. Through thick and think like they say it.

Their soft hands were interlaced in each other's like they would never let go. Zac had his hot dog on his left-hand staring at it while Vanessa was trying to convince him to eat it, but it wasn't going any where since Zac was being as stubborn as ever.

"Cause"

"Cause why?"

"It's a hot dog!"

"I know! I've been telling you that for the last..I don't know.. 15 minutes?"

"No more than that, it actually has been..." He stated checking his watch.

"Zac, I don't care how long it's been, I want you to eat the hot dog before I pull my god damn hair out!" Vanessa yelled, obviously stressed.

Nearby a young couple about Zac and Vanessa's age were watching them arguing, they were smiling to themselves at how silly and cute they were being.

"You don't look too good bald, but I'll buy you extensions!"

"Now, I am offended." Vanessa said letting go of his hands and walking a little faster forward trying to ignore Zac, but she was smiling and she knew Zac was only kidding.

Zac realizing what he had just said, quickly ran up to Vanessa and grabbed her hand spun her around while still balancing the hot dog and twirled Vanessa in his arms than stopped and looked down at Vanessa as he held her with his right strongly built-arm.

"Im sorry" His blue eyes clouded with sadness as he looked into her hazel eyes.

Vanessa smiled as he said that than burst out laughing at how cute he was when he wanted to apologize.

He was like a little dog begging for another treat from his owner, but this guy was way hotter than the cute dog.

Zac saw Vanessa laughing and knew that she wasn't even at all mad. He sighed a sigh of relief and un-twirled Vanessa and held her hand tighter than before.

They continued walking down the green path with Vanessa looking around at her surroundings. She forgot all about the stubborn hot dog which still hadn't made its way to his mouth yet.

While the birds chirped happily and the wind rustled the leaves around them Zac still hasn't gotten his courage to buck up and eat a hot dog. It wasn't like this was the first ever hot dog to meet his eye, but it never seemed to get his attention to actually eat a hot dog.

He raised the hot dog near the rim of his mouth as he could still feel the warmth of the hot dog rise to his nose letting him smell the simple meat in the soft bun wrapped around the hot dog securely holding it tight. Zac opened his soft lips to let the hot dog in slowly, but he heard a dog bark and that got his attention as he lowered his hot dog to the side once again. He whipped his head around to find a white poodle in a bright pink outfit behind him on a leash.

"Awwe, isn't he cute?" Vanessa asked as she stop to look at the puppy.

"Uhh yea.." Zac trailed off thinking about how he almost bit into his first ever hot dog.

That's right, it was his first ever hot dog, and he almost ate it. Thank god for the poodle in pink.

"Too bad, you were about to eat that hot dog too, now I'm just going to have to shove that thing in your mouth" Vanessa gleamed happily as she turned back around and kept walking. She looked up at Zac to see his facial expression turn into a frightened one.

"Im just kidding babe, but seriously if you don't eat it I might have to tell some paps that Zac Efron is afraid of eating a simple hot dog!"

"NO! Ness, come on... Ugh fine... Give me a little bit more time before you embarrass me in front of the whole world. I can see the next tabloid headline now." Zac said rolling his eyes.

Vanessa giggled at what he said and continued to look around at her surroundings.

"Zac, I'll teach you how to eat a hot dog. It's very simple." Vanessa said to Zac as he turned to look at her.

Zac took his attention off of the hot dog and listened to what his girl friend had to say. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"Okay, so the hot dog is in your hands right?"

Zac nodded.

"You lift your hand up."

Zac nodded and did what he was told.

"Than you put it near your mouth."

Zac nodded and did that. Before he had time to react, he saw Vanessa's hand come up to his hand and shoved it to his face.

Luckily enough, Zac had good reflexes so he used his right arm and grabbed her left arm as she was nearing his face.

"Don't think about it." Zac said sternly as he saw Vanessa grinning.

Vanessa relaxed her hand and shook it. Zac did have a good grip.

"What? I was just helping." Vanessa said innocence clearly on her face.

"Sure Ness." Zac replied smiling.

"Awwe. Well the plan worked in my head!"

"Well keep those little plans of yours in your head Hudgens. I don't want to get ketchup all over my face."

Vanessa looked at Zac weirdly and laughed that loveable laugh he had loved so much.

"Well it looks like someone is afraid of ketchup!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not, Am not, Am not. Am not. Am not. Am not. Am not. Am not..Am.."

"Okay, Okay, you're not. I get it." Vanessa interrupted his repetition of the same 2 words.

"Well than don't imply it next time." Zac smirked as he looked down at the brunette.

"I wouldn't have if you ate that damn thing 15 minutes ago!" Her voice hoarse from all the arguing they did.

"Do I have to eat it?" Zac whined looking at Vanessa trying to pout, but it obviously didn't work on her.

"You know I love you right?" Vanessa questioned with a frown.

"Yeah.." Zac answered not seeing where this was going.

"Well, I made a promise to myself.. And Ashley that I won't let you ever starve yourself." Vanessa stated proudly smiling again as if the frown was never there on her gorgeous face.

"What? Why Ashley?" Zac said confused yet again.

"Because you know you you're a health freak and all? Well were scared that you were going to starve your self someday for some lame reason." Vanessa said.

"Hey! I'm not a freak.. A health freak."

Vanessa looked at Zac in his eyes trying to convince him that he was indeed one.

"Okay, fine I am, but I don't need to be called a freak!" Zac joked, looking at Vanessa.

"You're not a freak, fine." She repeated.

"I won't ever starve myself anyway! I'm not hungry right now and.." His sentence was interrupted with his stomach growling. Traitor. The growling of his stomach was a traitor.

Vanessa giggled, "Well are you sure you're not starving yourself now? Because I have a good sense that maybe you are!"

Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Traitor." Zac mumbled almost inaudible, but his girlfriend was close enough to hear the two syllable word. She burst out laughing.

"Now eat that health freak."

"No way Nessa bear." Zac retaliated.

Vanessa frowned. Zac smiled. He knew she hated being called that.

Zac mumbled a sorry when Vanessa kept the frown on her face, washing away the smile she had on seconds before.

"Tell you what. If you eat that hot dog than I'll buy you that new pair of vans you so desperately wanted!" Vanessa said happily after awhile. You could see the excitement in her eyes as she thought of that plan.

"Nah, that's okay. I can go buy them myself." Zac replied.

She frowned. He smiled.

All of a sudden her smile came back from the dead, with another plan.

"If you don't eat that hot dog than I will... I will... I will not go to the palm springs festival thing with you!" Vanessa exclaimed happily. Surely Zac wanted Vanessa to be there. After all it was a date night, and she was supposed to be there to support her man, so if she told him she won't go with him he wouldn't be able to resist, but to eat the hot dog!

Zac's facial expression changed quickly. It was unreadable to Vanessa. It was like he had just seen a ghost, but than his lips curled down towards a frown, and it became even deeper than a frown. He was becoming all sulky inside.

He needed her there.

The hot dog can't get in the way of this, zac decided.

"Fine. I'll eat the hot dog." Zac said still frowning.

Vanessa smiled and nodded. Watching him trying to eat the movie was like when your watching an action movie and when something important happens it goes into slow motion, well this is exactly what Vanessa is seeing at the moment.

The hotdog wedged between the soft bun with ketchup splattered all over at the top slowly made it's way to Zac's mouth and without another doubt, Vanessa got tired of waiting and pushed it in his mouth.

Zac got surprised by the sudden action and accidently bit into the the food item and started chewing. He tried frowning, but that didn't work out so well. His plan was to some how swallow the hot dog whole without killing himself. Thinking of it know. If he did the plan, he would have probably killed himself.

Vanessa smirked at herself. Accomplished at what she has done, but she might needed to get ready for Zac's temper after this. He was going to blow on her.

Zac's eyes bulged out as the item in his mouth mushed together by his pearly whites. He had to concentrate on his favorite food, pizza. But after the first swallow, he realized the hot dog was actually pretty good! He quickly swallowed the remaining of the food item and looked at his girlfriend nervously. "So?"

"So?" Vanessa said narrowing her eyes.

"It tasted..." Zac trailed off.

"How did it taste like?" Vanessa asked as Zac didn't finish his sentence.

"Well..." Zac sighed nervously. "That was probably the worst thing I've ever tasted." Zac stated trying to hold in his teasing. Vanessa looked down and frowned. She wasn't expecting that.

Zac saw the way Vanessa looked down, so he stopped walking and pulled her chin up and smiled.

"Kidding." Zac said in a low attractive whisper.

He then leant down to Vanessa and caught her soft pale lips into his.

Before Vanessa had the time to respond, Zac pulled away staring at Vanessa with the happiness sparkling in his eyes. "That was one of the best thing I've ever tasted. Thanks to you." Zac added smiling his crooked smile that had made Vanessa fallen in love with for the past year.

Vanessa just nodded still dazed.

Zac grabbed Vanessa hand and led her to a nearby wooden bench under a beautiful shady green tree with tons of red flowers. They sat down and Vanessa settled her self on Zac's chest, softly tracing circles on his arms. He was enjoying the silence and the smoothness of her hair touching his neck. The smell of strawberries filled his nose as the air was filled with young romance.

From far way you would think the couple looked like they were carved from stone by how still they looked except for slight movements of Vanessa's hands and fingers.

Perfect was the word. They were perfect. Set in stone. Carved in stone. Stuck in stone.

That's how the couple were. Perfect.

The sun on the horizon began to fade as a new smell filled the couple's air.

Zac was the first to break the silence. He chuckled.

Vanessa looked up at him as Zac wrapped his rather large and dark leather jacket around Vanessa's shoulder. The wind was definitely picking up and the goose bumps became to appear.

The sleeve tumbled off her hands as Zac tried to help her roll them up.

"What's that smell?" Zac asked suddenly noticing a new smell in the air other than her girlfriend's strawberry scent.

Vanessa lightly sniffed the air than yawned. The street lamps flickered on one by one.

"It's the hot dog cart." Vanessa mumbled grabbing Zac's warm hand as he reached out towards her.

Zac laughed as his eyes widened and practically dragged Vanessa towards the cart.

"Let's have another hot dog for dinner!" Zac whispered lightly into Vanessa's delicate ears, and pulled her towards the cart full of warm smelling hot dogs.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at her boyfriends behavior glad that she has convinced him into trying a... Hot Dog.


End file.
